Don't Go
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Ginny and Draco are together, but Ginny thinks it should end.  Draco attempts to stop her, does she listen to reason or is it the L word that works.  Based on a picture by rainmaker135 on


Don't Go

One-Shot

Disclaimer- Don't own anything.

Ginny had arrived to Draco's hideout earlier than she was supposed to. With any luck she wouldn't have to stay as long as she was supposed to either. She had been thinking a lot about "them" as an "us." It wasn't going to work. She knew it. She and Draco were too different they couldn't be together even if there wasn't a war going on, even if their families didn't hate each other. Even if the only reason Ginny was allowed at their hiding spot was to check up on and make sure he wasn't going insane (although her examinations usually involved if he had gotten any better at snogging). They were in a war. There wasn't time for this nonsense romance, a romance that shouldn't have ever been.

Ginny walked through the door after alerting Draco and proven it was indeed her. She glanced around nervously, she had broken up with people before (Michael, Dean) but those had been silly school-going outs. They hadn't really mattered to her. Was she saying Draco did? No. She couldn't think like that.

"Hi Gin-bug." Draco whispered coming up from behind her, putting his arms around her, she leaned into his touch before realizing what she was doing and pulled away and turning to face him.

"Draco we need to talk." Draco knew her well enough to know that something was up. He walked into the kitchen. "Did you hear me? We need to talk!"

"I'm getting tea, it'll be a long conversation the way you're carrying on." Ginny shook her head, not that he saw or anything.

"Would you forget the tea and just talk to me?" He came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch and motioned for her to join him. Ginny slowly came and sat next to him, but far enough away that they weren't touching.

"What's bothering you?" Draco asked, he knew Ginny and at times like these if he didn't get straight to the point, she would go in circles for hours before making her point, hence the reason for tea.

"I don't think we should be together anymore. Someone would still come visit you, Tonks probably wouldn't mind; you and her have gotten closer haven't you? And you would still have food; we just wouldn't see each other. Its not like you wouldn't be taken care of."

"I don't need to be taken care of." Draco growled.

"Right, sorry, then no one would come. Maybe once a month to see that you still have food and what not. It just won't be me."

"What are you saying Ginny?" Draco demanded.

"That we stop seeing each other."

"Stop…" Draco said like he was trying to get used to the word.

"Yes, stop. Draco we've been fooling ourselves. We could never work. Look at our families- your father isn't exactly the type of grandfather I want my children looking up to. My parents don't like you; they tolerate you because it was Dumbledore's wishes. My brothers, well Fred and George are the only ones that actually like you, but that's because they can see your humor. Ron goes berserk every time I leave to come over here–"

"You're stopping this because your _brother_ gets upset?" Draco asked infuriated.

"No… well… yes… Draco we don't belong together! We're not meant to be together! Its just not how it's supposed to be."

"I suppose you'll tell me now that you're meant to be will Potter and have a million red-messy haired children that all have a hero complex and _Ronald_ will approve so it will work out fine."

"No! I don't like Harry! We've been over this!"

"Yes, but at that time the man you liked was me. This obviously isn't the case anymore."

"Draco don't be like this!" Draco jumped up from his spot on the couch and started to pace as if to control his anger. He was a Malfoy they did not explode like some common Weasley they were always in control. They also didn't fall in love with any common Weasley either, but obviously that didn't stop Draco.

"Be like what Ginny? I'm in l–" He stopped he wasn't going to tell her that. He wasn't going to be that cliché. He was still a Malfoy and he still had his pride.

"What?" Ginny asked standing as well.

"Nothing."

"Fine, I'm sorry it had to end like this Draco." She turned and headed for the door. Draco watched her go for all of a half a second.

"Ginny!" He called she turned and he was already at her side, he picked her up his head going into her stomach her arms on his shoulders.

"Ginny I don't want to end this." Came Draco's muffled voice

"Draco–"

"No, shush." He moved his head to it rested in the crook of her elbow (). "I love you. Don't leave me."

"Draco I–"

"I won't let you end this because your brother thinks we don't belong together. Your brother is too daft to notice Granger has liked him for seven years. We are not basing our relationship on the relationship challenged's opinion."

"Draco please put me down."

"No."

"Draco! Put. Me. Down."

"No."

"Now!"

"I'm not going to let you leave me." He looked up at her face. "I love you too much to let you walk out of that door because I have a dreadful father."

"Draco please put me down."

"Ginny, I can't loose you. You're the only thing that has made it clear to me that I've changed. That I'm not the person I once was. That I'm not the evil Slytherin that will answer to some crazy man's call. I can't let you go. I won't."

"Draco I want to talk to you face to face. Please put me down." Reluctantly Draco gently put her down put held her in his arms.

They stood there for a few moments, Ginny gently wrapping her arms around his back as well, her head leaning against his shoulder. She pulled back after a bit to look at him in the face.

"Do you really love me?"

"I haven't said it enough?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes, Ginny Molly Weasley, I love you, and as soon as Potter defeats that blasted half-blood I intend to marry you, so you can't leave me now."

"You're… you're serious…."

"Of course I'm serious. I've loved you for a while now Ginny." She leaned into him once more, before pulling back to look at his face once more.

"I love you too Draco." With that he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. All thoughts of leaving him vanished. Maybe she could move in. She had to make sure he wasn't going insane in the middle of the night as well.

-----------

That scene is based on a picture on by rainmaker135 it can be found at this address – deviantart (dot) com/deviation/60095828/ (put and actual dot where it says dot and insert http://www (dot) at the beginning.

The whole story was actually based on that picture. So its thanks to her.


End file.
